Angels
by Blood.Tears.Gold
Summary: A sweet oneshot where Rachel tries to get Quinn to come back to Glee while Quinn is in her punk phase.


**A/N: Hey everyone, so here is just a oneshot of Quinn and Rachel during Quinn's punk phase. It is something that has been in my head for a while and I have tried to put it into words as well as I can. There are mistakes in this because I suck at proofreading so bear with me. **

**For the people that read Fantasstic Baby: I am working on it right now. I lost all my notes when my laptop broke down but I will try my best to have something up soon. Thanks for your patience! In the meantime, enjoy this story.**

**The title is from the song Angels by the xx.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Angels**

Rachel Berry is excited. Some would say she is excited for some reason every day but today she is especially excited. Quinn is coming back to Glee today. After the whole debacle with Shelby, Puck and little baby Beth, she has come to her senses and agreed to come to Glee practice today. Rachel likes to think that she was a part of that decision. Every day for the last month she has found Quinn wherever she was around school and has asked her to come back. At first the pink hair and the daring clothes were off putting and she had struggled to get used to them. After about a week though, she realised that Q uinn Fabray would probably look good in anything. It wasn't the first time she noticed Quinn's beauty. Every since kindergarten, her soft features stood out from anyone else's. And as everyone grew up and more into their skin, Quinn face and skin stayed the way it was. Rachel would kill for that face and she knows she isn't alone.

While brushing her teeth, Rachel's thoughts go a mile a minute. The accompanying butterflies in her stomach don't unsettle her anymore. After two weeks of moderately stalking Quinn she had started to notice them, quietly fluttering through her insides every time Quinn would say her name in that whispery voice of hers. At first it had put her off and she missed a day of contact with Quinn. When she found the rebel the next day, motivated to not let anything stop her from trying to save Quinn from herself, Quinn had asked her where she had been the day before. Quinn had sounded agitated and maybe even upset. A part of Rachel thought she heard some hurt in it too and it had made her smile because Quinn might actually care for their daily encounters. She, of course, apologized and Quinn had accepted although she continued to be grumpy for the duration of their conversation.

Their conversations weren't very eventful at first. Rachel would ask Quinn to come back to Glee, Quinn would refuse. They would continue to talk about trivial things until Rachel had to go back to class and Quinn would light a cigarette. About two days after the 'butterfly incident' as Rachel called it, Quinn had suggested they sit on the bleachers. They had a longer period of time to talk that day because one of the teachers had fainted earlier and caused Rachel to have a free period between classes. They had been sitting there quietly for about 20 minutes until Quinn had tried to light a cigarette in front of Rachel, resulting in a, at first verbal but later physical, struggle. Rachel tried to explain the dangers of smoke to one's vocal chords but Quinn had just shrugged and tried to light it anyway. Rachel had snatched the cigarette out from between Quinn's fingers and held it behind her back while she continued her speech on possible damage it would cause and the inevitable death that would follow, while Quinn tried to reach behind her to get it back. While she was trying to get her cig back, one of Quinn's hands got caught in one of the metal link necklaces around her neck, causing it to slide up and get stuck in her hair. As soon as Quinn's grunts of effort had changed to whimpers of pain as she tried to free herself, Rachel had dropped the cigarette and moved to help Quinn. However, her hands had stayed hovering an inch away from the whimpering girl. They had never really physically touched, not counting Quinn slapping her, so she hadn't been sure how to go about it. After a moment of hesitation, she had taken a deep breath and told Quinn to stop pulling at it and to move a bench lower and in front of Rachel so she could help her get it out.

Rachel smiles at the memory while she makes her way downstairs to get a muesli bar and an apple for on the way to school. She remembers it all so well by the way the butterflies in her stomach had had a major party when she first put fingers just below Quinn's hairline to get to the place where her necklace was tangled. In her memory Quinn had shivered just like she had but she can't be sure if it actually happened.

It had taken her at least 15 minutes to get the necklace out of Quinn's hair and she had to stop herself to just continue scratch at the soft hair on Quinn's neck. It had surprised Rachel, how soft Quinn's hair actually was. It looked so tough with the pink dye in it. After she had safely arranged the necklace around Quinn's neck she carefully positioned her hands to the blondes shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze. This time she was sure Quinn shivered.

It had become a regular thing after that. Physical contact that is. They would start off just sitting on the bleachers, talking about nothing and everything and after a while they would sort of drift together. At first, it was just them scooting closer to each other until their thighs barely graced. It resulted in Quinn laying on the bench with her head on Rachel's lap, staring up at her while animatedly talking about some indy band she had discovered that morning. Rachel both loves and is terrified of the way Quinn makes her feel. It's one of the purest, most exciting feelings she has ever felt. She has tried to compare it to other emotions and experiences but nothing measures up. That's right, not even a standing ovation. The scary thing is that she doesn't really know where Quinn stands in all of this. She has no idea how the blonde feels about her. She thinks she knows but it wouldn't be the first time Rachel misreads other people's intentions.

The school parking lot is still mostly empty as Rachel arrives at school. She is early like she had promised Quinn she would be. She parks her car next to Quinn's and starts making her way through the empty hallways of McKinley. The tune coming from her mouth is cheerful, reflecting her mood. She gets to the choir room quickly and finds Quinn sitting on one of the plastic chairs, staring off into space. Rachel opens the door and has to stop herself from laughing at the startled expression on Quinn's face.

"Goodmorning, Sunshine." Rachel sing songs as she giggles at the blush rapidly covering Quinn's cheeks.

"H-hi." Her voice is gruff like she hasn't spoken in a while. Rachel gracefully sits down on the chair next to Quinn's and immediately takes one of the nervous girls' hands to hold between her own.

"You seem nervous. Are you okay? You know everyone will accept you back without hesitation and even if there is a little…" Quinn's hands squeeze Rachel's to stop her rambling so she does.

"I..i'm okay, Rach. It's just a big day today. Not just the singing and coming back to Glee, it's something else too.." She trails off there because she isn't sure how to continue and there is a pressure on her chest that no matter how deep she breathes doesn't lift.

Rachel can feel the nervousness radiating off of Quinn in waves so she keeps quiet in case Quinn wants to continue. Instead of talking like she usually would, Rachel opts for just stroking her thumb on the back of Quinn's hand. After a while, Quinn breathes in deeply before opening her mouth to speak.

"I'm gay, Rach." The words are whispered and paper thin but they are alone in the choir room so Rachel hears them anyway. There are tears in Quinn's eyes threatening to spill over on her porcelain cheeks and before Rachel can stop herself her lips find their way to one of those cheeks as her arms wrap around a shaking Quinn. She hopes Quinn can't feel her heart thundering in her chest while she finds words of encouragement that she knows Quinn needs.

"It's okay, you're okay. You're so brave, Quinn. So brave."

They sit like that for a while. Embracing while Quinn sniffles softly and Rachel murmuring reassurances and encouragement in her ear. The bell rings and they pull apart slowly, Quinn's cheeks are wet with tears and Rachel is quick to dry them with her sleeves. Other Glee club members walk into the choir room and greet them with raised eyebrows and confused looks. Mr. Schue is on time for once and when they are complete starts the lesson with a clap and an idea for this weeks assignment.

Quinn had gone to Mr. Schue's office a week earlier to ask him if she could join Glee club again. He had been enthusiastic as usual and had been very supportive. He did tell her she needed to sing a song for the rest of the club because everyone who joins has to sing. Quinn didn't mind cause she already had a song in mind. But now as she is sitting in the choir room, staring of dazedly at the specked floor, she is nervous. More nervous than she has ever been. She knew Rachel would be supportive about her sexuality, it would have been pretty hypocritical if she wasn't, but it's still a comfort to know that at least one person won't shun her for the way she feels. Because not just did she just come out to Rachel, but she is about to sing to her as well. The butterflies in her stomach that usually make her feel giddy around the brunette, now make her slightly nauseous. Rachel will probably always be supportive of Quinn because that's in her nature. But the thought of losing that friendship because of the feelings that have developed during those sessions on the bleachers, seems like a price way too high to pay. And what if she doesn't like the song? Quinn chose a song from one of her favourite bands. The lyrics are simple and clear and there is no doubt in her mind that Rachel will know it is for her. She figured that she really had nothing to lose since she knows what it's like to have nothing. She knows she can survive with nothing. But to have felt what it's like to have something, first a friendship, then a crush turned into full on feelings of love isn't something anyone would want to miss.

Mr. Schue's clap snaps her out of her thoughts and she tries to focus on what he is saying.

"Okay, guys! Now that the assignment is clear, I would like to give the floor to one miss Quinn Fabray who has made the brave decision to come back to Glee. So, Quinn? Are you ready?"

She looks like a deer caught in headlights but Rachel squeezes her hand encouragingly so she gets up on shaky legs and makes her way to the front of the class. When she turns around, she is greeted by sceptical faces, annoyed faces, and lastly Rachel's smiling face.

"Hey guys.." The room is silent. Everyone is staring at Quinn and even Rachel's smile fades a bit.

"I hope everyone can forgive me for the way I've ignored and treated you for the past couple of weeks. I also hope that maybe we can become friends … again. Lastly, I want to thank Rachel for helping me find myself and for making me feel things I have never felt before."

Quinn and Rachel both blush but Rachel's smile is still there, encouraging and supportive.

"Glee used to be the best part of my day. I really want it back."

Quinn takes her Ipod out of her pocket and places it in the docking station. It's dead silent in the room and she doesn't know if that's a good or a bad sign. She scrolls through her music library mentally debating with herself whether she should sing the song she originally planned, or a safer more mainstream song. She could tell Rachel some other time about her feelings and maybe doing it in front of the entire glee club isn't the smartest thing to do. But before she can stop herself her fingers have pressed play and the haunting tones of the song Angels by the xx are cutting through the silence. Nobody recognizes the song, that much is clear by the look on their faces. The intro is short so Quinn gets in position and before she knows it the first words have fallen through her lips and are now floating around the room together with the instrumentals.

_**Light reflects from your shadow**_

_**It is more than I thought could exist.**_

Her eyes land on Rachel who is looking straight back at her, giving Quinn her undivided attention.

_**You move through the room**_

_**Like breathing was easy**_

_**If someone believed me**_

Taking a deep breath she stares straight into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes as she sings the next lines.

_**They would be**_

_**As in love with you as I am**_

_**They would be**_

_**As in love with you as I am**_

_**They would be**_

_**In love, love, love**_

There is a short pause and Quinn allows herself to take in the emotion on Rachel's face. Her eyes are glistening but she is smiling even wider than before and Quinn almost misses her que because she is so happy. Her eyes sweep across the room to register the shock on pretty much everyone's faces while she continues the song. Her eyes always coming back to Rachel's during the chorus.

The glee kids applaud when the song fades. Surprisingly, Santana gets up and wraps her arms around Quinn in a rough embrace. She doesn't say anything and just holds her before walking back to her place and sitting down. Quinn smiles at her and Santana just sort of smirks at her like she can't believe she just did that. Mr. Schue is talking about how great that performance was and how the entire Glee club should look at Quinn's performance and learn from it. But Quinn doesn't hear anything he says because her eyes are on Rachel's the entire time while she walks back to her place and when she sits down and Rachel takes her hand to hold in between hers, she knows she'll be okay.

Rachel Berry is excited. Some would say she is excited for some reason every day but today she is especially excited. Tonight, she is going on her first real date with Quinn. Yesterday, when they met on the bleachers after school Quinn had been shaking like a leaf and had fumbled with her words but eventually asked her out. Rachel had said yes right away and they had just sat there, smiling and blushing and holding hands.

What started as awkward daily encounters turned into something beautiful between them and Rachel is sure that when she'll kiss Quinn goodnight tonight, it will have all been worth it.

**A/N: If you liked it please let me know in a review or a PM! I hope everyone has a happy Monday and lovely week. Also, if you haven't listened to the song Angels by the xx you are missing something in your life. Just sayin'. Love, BTG**


End file.
